


Mistress

by Goddessofmars00



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/pseuds/Goddessofmars00
Summary: Homelander knows his place and it's on his knees for Madelyn Stillwell.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Kudos: 18





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangingbacktoBellamort500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/gifts).



Madelyn sits studying the scene before her. Homelander on his knees, begging without saying words. He’s wearing panties, nothing else, his cock forming an obvious bulge in the silk thong. Her tongue darts across her lips at the beautiful sight. 

  
She sits in front of him, in her underwear, dark navy lacy lingerie, legs spread just enough.

“So what should I do with you?” Madelyn asks. Leaning forward, she watches his eyes shift from her face to her cleavage, then between her legs before meeting her eyes again.

“Anything Mistress wants…” 

  
“Anything?”

He nods. Madelyn stands on her heels causing her to tower over him more.

“Do you want to be a little slut?” she steps closer, his head is level with her wet pussy. The only thing separating him from it was a few inches and a thin strip of fabric. 

He looks down again, and this time she acts on his roaming eyes.

“Did I say you could look at my pussy?”

“No, Mistress,” He replies biting his bottom lip.

“Then why are you?” Madelyn demands softly.

“Because... I uh…”

“Answer me. Now.”

“N-no!”

She smiles; Madelyn knew what his eyes were begging for.

“You want to eat my pussy baby?” She sweetly questions, cupping his chin so he looked directly at her.

“Yes please, Mistress,”

“I’ve got something better for you,".

Moments later she was equipped with a strapon, the large faux-cock inches from his face.

“Open your mouth.”

Lips sealed he shakes his head no, she pressed the tip to his lips and sternly spoke, “Open.”

Hesitantly his lips parted and she pushed the dick into his mouth, her hand on the back  
of his head, guiding him as he bobbed his head.

“Good boy,” she smiles down at him; locking eyes so she can see his expression as she forces the entire cock down his throat and begins to move slowly, fucking his throat.

He pulls away, gagging and she smiled.

“Did you like that baby?” She smiles, “Being Mistress’ good little cock whore?”

“Mhm!”

“Say it.”

“I like it!”

“Say ‘I’m Mistress’ cock whore’” she holds the cock, wet with his saliva, aimed at his  
face, “Go on.”

“I’m Mistress’ cock whore…” He practically moans, his hand reaching down to rub  
his aching erection through his thong.

“Don’t you dare touch your cock without my permission slut!” she hisses, glaring at him. “You know what happens if you touch yourself without my permission.”

"I get punished…”

“Hands behind your back. Now.” she walks across the room to grab the handcuffs from a  
drawer, purposely bending over to show her thong off in its full extent, knowing he was watching. After Madelyn handcuffs him securely she sits back down, leaving him cuffed and on his knees; she could see how swollen his cock had gotten, the cock ring not helping anything.

Madelyn takes off the strap on and begins to rub the tip of the fake cock along with her panties.

“You are to watch me fuck myself and you will do nothing to please yourself after I cum you are to suck the dick clean of my juices and then bend over like a good fucktoy so I can use your ass. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress,”

Madelyn slowly slides off her panties, watching him watch her. Madelyn rubs the tip of the fake cock against her slit, parting her wet pussy lips. She teases her clit before pushing it into herself slowly. 

Homelander stares, desperately. I grin, the look on his face encourages her to start moving the dildo quickly in and out.

She moans lowly as the pleasure coils in her core. He whimpers and she moans louder, the pleasure pulsing between her legs. 

Madelyn looks at him “You like that little slut? Watching mistress fuck herself?”

Her words were separated by moans as she begin to reach her climax, her cunt gripping the cock begging for it to be harder, faster.

The look in his eyes as she comes is one of desperation and hunger.

She slowly pulls out the cock and put it back on, the plastic shiny with her juices.

“Come to me. Remain on your knees.” He obeyed. “Suck it clean.”

He did. Taking the cum soaked cock in its entirety, bobbing his head without her hand  
guiding him. “Good little cock whore, sucking Mistress’ cum off the cock like a good slut.”

She pulls the cock out of his mouth and tells him that was enough, you did a good job. She stands up, telling him to do so as well. 

“Lean over on the bed, keep your feet on the ground.” she stands behind him, undoing the handcuffs before she positioned herself. 

She pushed it into him slowly, smirking as he groans, gripping the sheets.

“Beg.”

“Please Mistress, fuck my ass.”

“C’mon you can do better than that, I know how big of a slut you are, beg for Mistress’ cock.”

“Mistress’ please fuck my ass! Please, I’m a cock whore please!”

“Good boy…” She thrusts deeply into him and then out before steadying herself to a nice pace. 

He grabs at the sheets, moaning and whining. 

She smirks, moving faster. “Do you still want to play with your cock?”

“Mhmm!”

“Play with your cock while Mistress’ fucks your ass. Don’t you dare cum.”

“Thank you!” One hand disappears the vibrator on the strapon buzzing against her clit slowly drawing her to climax.

Not long went by before he began to beg to cum. All he received was denial.

“You may not cum until Mistress is finished using you, is that clear?”

“But Mistress!”

She thrusts even harder, “Excuse me?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“That’s what I thought.” she moans, nearing her second orgasm, watching him moan underneath her causing her to moan even louder.

She cums hard as he moans her name again. Slowly, she pulls out of him.

“Good boy, taking Mistress cock like a good slut!” she praises, taking off the dildo. “I think you earned a reward.”

“Really Mistress?” Homelander eyes went wide and excited, practically bouncing from the thought.

“Really baby, now come here,” she says patting the spot beside her.

He scooched closer, she kisses him, her hand moving down to his throbbing erection, removing the cock ring.

Homelander moans in relief as she firmly grasps his cock. Still lip-locked, she begins to gently massage him, she feels him tense up as the pleasure builds. Moving faster she pulls away from the kiss only slightly, his tongue still hungrily looking for hers.

“You like that baby?” she whispers, feeling him throb in her hand. 

“Y-yes Mistress!

“Cum for me!”

Cum shoots from his cock, covering her hand and she smiles at him, licking it from her  
fingers. “Your such a good boy.”


End file.
